The Schism of House Varo
The Varo family is an old and respected noble line which originated in the early days of the Old Empire of Gras-Loond . House Varo quickly rose to prominence and was given many rights and responsibilities by the Imperial Throne and as a result, their opinion regarding who should sit on that throne was given great weight during many succession crises. Their exploits as warriors and diplomats, explorers and scholars were known across the continent for generations. Their power as a noble house peaked about a century ago when their Family Patriarch at the time inadvertently insulted the Emperor. Lucan Varo, a cavalier man who was convinced of his own importance to the imperial court was snubbed by the Emperor Theodorin II (1) (2). It seems that during a discussion over how to deal with an uprising of traditionalist elves Lucan made a slur against the elvish race in general, forgetting that like many aristocrats his Majesty was of partially elven blood. The quarter-elven Theodorin II could not directly punish the noble Lucan for this insult, but a grudge was formed and House Varo quickly found itself facing a snowballing lack of popularity. One branch of the Varo family however would prove to be safe from this disaster. There exists a cadet branch of the family, descendants of a second-born son and inheritors of no titles or honours except membership in House Varo. These Cadet Varos were lured by the promise of land and treasure in the unclaimed realm of the Tsar-Loond . Lead by the adventurer Tom Varo, the cadet Varos settled in Tsar-Loond and became respected by other settlers as protectors from the local dangers. Taking on the new name ‘Varo-de-Grey’ after their home city, this branch of the family used keen business sense and good fortune to become one of the premier families in Grey. The Varo-de-Greys serve as Grey Lords , protectors and representatives of the outlying settlements such as Reveran and Wychgarde . This success has not gone unnoticed however. The Mainland branch of the Varo family is suffering under hard times as their prominence fades further and further from memory. Having heard of the fortune of the Varo-de-Greys success in Tsar-Loond there are rumours spreading. Those who are in the know about such things whisper that the technically ‘superior’ Gras-Loond branch of the family may attempt to reabsorb their more successful cousins and usurp their position as Grey Lords. The Varo-de-Grey family is well-loved by the local people, and their now elderly family patriarch Tom Varo de Grey is seen as a friend to the common people. If such a conflict were to occur it would most likely escalate into a small civil war among the people of Tsar-Loond and Grey in particular. The Old Varos see the Varo-de-Greys as yokels and pretenders, viewing themselves as sophisticated heirs to a life of privilege which has only temporarily escaped them. The Varo-de-Greys see the Old Varos as tyrants and effeminate fools, viewing themselves as self-made nobles and down-to-earth leaders. Category:History